Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to elastomeric gloves. More particularly, the present invention relates to such elastomeric gloves that have flexible joint portions formed thereon. More particularly, the present invention relates to universal gloves wherein a flexion mechanism is provided so as to facilitate flexing of the digits after application of the gloves.
The use of gloves is commonplace in medical and industrial practice in order to protect the user""s hands from infectious or irritating agents. These gloves also to help guard against sticking by sharps within the medical environment. Additionally, and furthermore, these gloves are also used for general hygienic purposes. These flexible gloves can be made of latex, vinyl, nitrile, or other elastomeric material. These gloves are often intended for single use in order to prevent contamination.
Disposable gloves are generally available in two (2) types. One is an inexpensive, bulk-packaged xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d glove in which one glove can fit either hand. Such universal gloves are typically loose fitting in order to accommodate the unique position of the thumb on each hand. As a result, they fit relatively poorly on either hand. Another common type of disposable glove is the xe2x80x9cdedicatedxe2x80x9d glove. This glove is used for surgery or precision work in which the glove must to fit specifically only the right or the left hand. This is a design that results in a generally tight, well-fitting glove.
Dedicated gloves, although better fitting, are more expensive to manufacture than bulk-packaged universal gloves. Dedicated gloves are dip molded on specially designed right or left formers. This results in a glove fitting only the right or left hand. The gloves must be paired in special packaging. This makes such gloves more expensive to purchase. An additional disadvantage of dedicated gloves is that an entire package of a new pair of gloves must be opened in order replace only a single glove if one glove is damaged or lost.
The relatively inexpensive bulk-packaged universal gloves are made on a single former that is designed to fit either hand fairly well. The ability to form the gloves on a single former makes the gloves less expensive to manufacture, package, purchase, and use. The single former used to manufacture universal gloves has the thumb generally in the same plane as the palm of the hand so that the thumb will fit either hand roughly equally. However, in the human hand, the position of a relaxed thumb will drop below the palm rather than being in the same plane as the palm. In use, the elastomer of gloves made on a universal former pulls the thumb rearward, out of its relaxed position, toward the plane of the palm. Constant exertion of the thumb muscles pulling against the elastomer glove are required in order to grasp objects or manipulate tools. This can quickly resulting in fatigue of the thumb. Although less of a problem, hand fatigue of the fingers can also occur from stretching the glove in order to bend the fingers. Since most health care users must change their gloves many times each day, and must wear gloves nearly all day, fatigue and the cost of the gloves are both considerable problems.
Fatigue and discomfort are not merely undesirable, but could be dangerous to the patient or the health care worker wearing the gloves. Distraction, loss of grip or thumb fatigue can result in a mistake, shaky hands, an inadvertent stick with a sharp (such as a needle), or some other undesirable results. The inadvertent transmission of an infectious agent, for example, could result from a needle stick caused by untimely fatigue that results from ill-fitting gloves.
Dedicated gloves are more comfortable to wear and are less likely to cause fatigue than universal gloves. This is due, in part, to the fact that dedicated gloves are made to custom fit either the right or left hand while in a relaxed position. As a result, less stretching of the elastomer is required. Unfortunately, dedicated gloves must be individually packed in pairs. This will increasing the cost of purchase significantly. Dedicated gloves can even be available in different styles in order to optimize fit. This also adds to the cost of the gloves.
In the past various U.S. Patents have issued relating to formed gloves that allow for finger flexibility. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,036,413, issued on Apr. 7, 1936 to W. Herbruck, describes the shaping of formed gloves. This patent utilizes various bending grooves formed in the elastic material of the glove in general proximity to the joints of the wearer. Although the gloves of this patent add increased flexibility to the digit portions and thumb portion of the elastic glove, it is not particularly related to universal gloves which must be designed to fit both hands.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,796, issued on Aug. 14, 1984 to Heissenberger et al., teaches a glove formed of rubber or plastic material that has a roll-down beaded edge and contains a structured surface at the cuff region. The structured surface is formed at the outer side or surface of the glove by non-connected raised portions. The structured surface is formed at the inside or inner surface of the glove by mirror-image non-connected recess or depressions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,490 issued on Jun. 28, 1994 to D. Yarbrough, teaches a glove having stress relief areas. In particular, the stress relief areas are located adjacent to the individual joints of the hand, fingers and thumb. These stress relief areas provide additional glove material, such as by ribs or bellows formed of peaks and valleys, which reduce the energy expended to overcome the resistance of the material and, thereby, reduce fatigue. Each of these stress relief areas extends entirely around the particular joint. Additionally, each of the stress relief areas does have sharp peaks and valleys which makes manufacture of the glove more difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,956, issued on Mar. 26, 1996 to Schulkin et al., describes a basketball glove which has a plurality of protruding elements formed across the palm surface of the glove. The finger elements are each open so as to allow individual fingers of the user to extend there through. An elastic material is formed on the backhand side of the glove so as to provide flexibility to the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,816, issued on Aug. 22, 1995 to N. F. Seketa, describes a surgical glove with flexible elements formed at the various joints of the glove. These flexible elements are identified as xe2x80x9cflextubulesxe2x80x9d which can be a bell-shaped curve located on the palmar surface of the glove. An accordion fold and a flextuble are located at each of the joints and extend entirely therearound so as facilitate the movement of the various joints placed within the glove.
Each of these prior art patent describes a particular type of dedicated glove. They are not directed toward universal gloves whereby the thumb portion is placed directly between the plane associated with the palm surface of the glove and the plane associated with the backhand surface of the glove. In none of the cases identified in these prior art patents could the construction be utilized in association with the universal glove. None of the flexible portions identified in these gloves is particularly useful for allowing the glove to be adapted to either hand.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a universal glove that is more easily adapted for use on either hand.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a universal glove that facilitates the flexibility of the digit portions and thumb portion of the universal glove.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a universal glove that provides effective protection to the hands of the user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a universal glove that flexes more easily than otherwise allowed by the elastomeric material of the glove.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a universal glove which enhances the comfort of wearing the glove and reduces the fatigue associated with the use of such glove.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a universal glove that can be easily manufactured, simply packaged, and be of minimal cost.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a universal glove that will not tear when stripped off of the former or when placed on the hand by the user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a universal glove that can be inexpensively manufactured on a universal former.
It is an additional advantage to provide a glove that can be easily placed on the hand and will stay in place on the hand.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.
The present invention is a universal glove that comprises a body portion formed of elastomeric material, a plurality of digit portions integrally formed with the body portion and extending outwardly therefrom, a thumb portion extending outwardly on one edge of the body portion and integrally formed with the body portion, and a flexion extending only partially around the root area of the thumb and extending onto the palm side and the backhand side of the body portion. The body portion has an opening at the bottom thereof. The plurality of digit portions are in spaced relationship to each other. A flexion is integrally formed with the body portion and has an area projecting outwardly from a surface of the body portion.
In the present invention, the thumb portion has a bottom adjacent to the opening of the body portion. The flexion is interrupted adjacent to the bottom of this thumb portion. The flexion is interrupted on the palm side and the backhand side of the body portion at the bottom of the thumb portion. The flexion is of an inverted U-shaped cross-section.
The thumb portion has a top adjacent to the plurality of digit portions. The flexion can have a width at the top of the thumb portion that is greater than the width of the flexion at a bottom of the thumb portion. The thumb portion extends from the body portion and a plane extending between the palm side and the backhand side of the body portion. The flexion is curved so as to have a concavity facing this thumb portion.
In the present invention, a first knuckle blister is integrally formed on the body portion adjacent to and below the plurality of digit portions. This first knuckle blister is formed on the palm side of the body portion and projects outwardly of the surface of the body portion. A second knuckle blister is integrally formed on the body portion adjacent to and below the plurality of digit portions on the back hand side of the body portion. This second knuckle blister projects outwardly of the surface from the body portion. The present invention can have bilateral symmetry. Each of the knuckle blisters can have a width at a center of the body portion that is greater than a width of the knuckle blister adjacent to the edges of the body portion.